<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You worth more than diamonds, more than gold by Nimsshi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240344">You worth more than diamonds, more than gold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimsshi/pseuds/Nimsshi'>Nimsshi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cum Play, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, blowjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimsshi/pseuds/Nimsshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ChanYeol no es una persona de bares o discotecas. Sin embargo, está en un bar bailando con un extraño muy sexy al ritmo de Cheap Thrills. Y no se queja.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You worth more than diamonds, more than gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ChanYeol no es una persona de bares o discotecas. Le gusta el olor del café recién preparado, y no el del alcohol y cigarro mezclados con sudor; sus ojos en las letras de un buen libro y no los ojos de los demás encima de él, todo el tiempo; el silencio interrumpido por la campana de la entrada y no sus oídos saturados de música contemporánea y desagradable.</p>
<p>Por eso, no tiene idea de qué hace en un bar. De alguna manera SeHun logró sacarlo de su pocilga que llama hogar luego de dos noches sin dormir y mucho café (todo gracias a su trabajo) para que pudiera «liberar estrés y a la cama llevarse tres», como canturreó. Le prometió hacerse responsable de cualquier inconveniente y de que, si no se estaba divirtiendo en los primeros veinte minutos, se irían de ahí sin ninguna protesta de su parte.</p>
<p>Bueno, le mintió. SeHun desapareció tan pronto como entraron en el nuevo bar de moda de la ciudad y ahora, treinta y siete minutos después, está sentado en la barra con una botella de cerveza vacía (cortesía de su querido amigo) y una prominente vena en su cabeza. Quizá lo peor de todo es que no puede largarse por sola y única razón de que es un idiota, pues nunca tomó su cartera de su mesita de noche y las llaves de su auto mágicamente las guardó el desaparecido de su amigo.</p>
<p>Está jodido. Se está muriendo de calor por la camisa de botones que lleva, su cabello medio largo que no se ha cortado y sus lentes se están empañando por el tremendo calor que hace adentro. Suspira; considera la idea de salir y caminar unos kilómetros a su casa, pero a las dos de la mañana no cree que sea muy sensato.</p>
<p>—¿Bailas?</p>
<p>Una bebida muy azul coronada con una cereza se desliza hasta sus manos. Cuando voltea, hace lo mejor que puede para enmascarar su sorpresa porque frente a él se encuentra la criatura más hermosa que podría existir. Lo escanea rápidamente con la mirada: pantalones negros ajustados, camiseta sin mangas con un estampado de Aerosmith, un bomber negro abrazando hombros anchos y un choker alrededor de su blanco cuello. Su cabello es color miel y cae desordenado sobre su frente, los mechones apenas cubren dos preciosos ojos con sombras doradas y delineador negro muy fino. ChanYeol ni siquiera quiere aventurarse a mirar mucho sus deseables labios; la visión es muy poderosa para un hombre simple como él.</p>
<p>—Si a bailar se le puede llamar mover dos pies izquierdos —dice cuando finalmente encuentra las agallas para hablar. El chico (menor que él pero legal, si calcula bien) se ríe con fuerza y ChanYeol mira por mucho tiempo sus clavículas. Un encanto total—. ¿Cómo te llamas?</p>
<p>—BaekHyun. ¿Tú? —grita y ladea la cabeza. ChanYeol piensa que se ve exactamente como un adorable cachorro, pero al mismo tiempo quiere eliminar la distancia y besar sus labios y tocar sus muslos. ¿Qué mierda tenía esa cerveza?</p>
<p>—ChanYeol —grita de vuelta y se sube los lentes. En estos momentos le gustaría verse menos nerd y aburrido de lo que ya es. </p>
<p>BaekHyun le señala con la cabeza la bebida y hasta entonces se acuerda de ella. Es muy azul para su gusto pero ya confía en BaekHyun, y luego de moverla en círculos dentro de la copa, le da un sorbo pequeño, lo suficiente para que su lengua lo pruebe. Es dulce, intoxicante; justo como BaekHyun. Le gusta mucho.</p>
<p>—¿Rico? —pregunta. ChanYeol asiente entusiasmado, y luego se distrae cuando BaekHyun toma la cereza de su bebida, la lleva entre sus labios y después desaparece en su boca. ChanYeol traga saliva— Sabía que lo dulce era más tú.</p>
<p>ChanYeol prefiere dar un trago grande a su bebida pues no se siente seguro en este momento gracias a BaekHyun, pero quizá no fue una buena idea. Casi inmediatamente siente una ráfaga de calor corriendo por su cuerpo y su cerebro comienza a relajarse, a desinhibirse.</p>
<p>—La noche es joven, ¿por qué viniste conmigo? —cuestiona una vez que el fuego en su garganta cesó. Se supone que intentaría coquetear y no hacer preguntas que no vienen al caso. Al menos, BaekHyun finge pensarlo.</p>
<p>—Porque llevo un rato mirándote, y creo que eres muy guapo para estar solo —dice. ChanYeol salta patéticamente en su incómodo banco cuando BaekHyun posa una de sus manos encima de su rodilla y le da un ligero apretón—. Además, vine a sacarte a bailar. ¡Vamos!</p>
<p>Negaciones y excusas salen de sus labios como espuma efervescente tan pronto como BaekHyun se levanta de su asiento y lo jala hasta ponerlo de pie. En un arranque de euforia y nervios, se acaba su copa azul de un trago y la quemazón familiar de su garganta lo acompaña hasta la pista de baile, donde BaekHyun lo llevó de la mano. Choca con tanta gente que por un momento considera huir de ahí (hasta alguien le pone una mano en el trasero), pero BaekHyun lo manipula a su antojo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, y pronto lo tiene en una esquina de la pista donde hay más gente borracha que bailando. </p>
<p>ChanYeol va a hacer otro de sus comentarios inoportunos y sinsentido cuando BaekHyun le quita una vez más el aliento al tomar firmemente su cintura con una mano mientras que lo jala de la nuca hasta que sus labios húmedos entran en contacto con una de sus orejas.</p>
<p>—Aquí nadie verá tus pies izquierdos —murmura y besa su mejilla. ChanYeol está bastante pasmado para razonar lo que acaba de suceder, así que susurra un «gracias» que se pierde en el bullicio mientras BaekHyun envuelve sus brazos en su cintura.</p>
<p>Todo es demasiado surreal. Bailan un par de canciones donde ChanYeol está tan tieso que BaekHyun suelta risitas de vez en cuando, y se ve obligado a masajear los músculos de sus brazos para que se suelte un poco. En vez de ponerle atención a la música, se concentra en la forma en que BaekHyun lo guía para que memorice pasos simples y siga su ritmo. </p>
<p>Sin embargo, el ambiente cambia drásticamente cuando sale una canción que todo el mundo conoce, y a pesar de que ChanYeol es un hombre más de música de los 80s, encuentra que reconoce la melodía: Cheap Thrills. SeHun la pone en su departamento a todo volumen cuando quiere molestarlo, y quiera o no ya tiene pegado el ritmo.</p>
<p>Esta noche, la canción le provoca todo menos molestia. Parece que es el himno de BaekHyun, porque su sonrisa se ensancha en cuanto reconoce el ritmo y se separa un poco de él para bailar al compás de la música. Decir que está hipnotizado es poco; ChanYeol se detiene por completo para mirar sin vergüenza alguna cómo BaekHyun menea sus caderas de un lado a otro mientras se deleita con las expresiones que hace. </p>
<p>El coro termina de matar la cordura que todavía le quedaba a ChanYeol. BaekHyun al fin le permite sentir sus caderas con sus grandes manos, y pronto están pegados cuerpo a cuerpo mientras BaekHyun le baila de forma sensual. A ChanYeol no le queda de otra más que sucumbir a sus deseos más oscuros, pues sus manos no se quedan quietas y recorren lentamente las caderas, muslos y trasero de BaekHyun, quien se muerde el labio inferior mientras una ola de escalofríos le recorre el cuerpo. Una delicia, piensa ChanYeol. Las manos del más bajo tampoco se quedan quietas; esas bonitas manos que no dejaba de ver de reojo cuando estaban en el bar presionan la cadera de ChanYeol contra la suya, y éste sisea al sentir la leve fricción directamente en su miembro. No es suficiente. </p>
<p>ChanYeol se olvida de la gente, del mundo y de su propio nombre. BaekHyun es como un oasis del que ChanYeol quiere beber y beber hasta ahogarse. Quizá la gota que derrama el vaso es cuando BaekHyun hace uso de su boca para marcarlo como suyo, pues succiona su cuello hasta dejarle una marca de la que seguramente SeHun se burlará mañana. Pero eso dispara algo dentro de él, y en un dos por tres ya tiene a BaekHyun contra el muro más cercano devorando sus labios.</p>
<p>Es una lucha por ver quién toma el control de ese beso, pero de un momento a otro se separan por falta de oxígeno. ChanYeol toma el aire necesario y regresa a besarlo (demasiado tarde para controlarse; ya es adicto a esos labios). Le encanta cómo BaekHyun tiene dificultades para besarlo de vuelta, pues ChanYeol embiste contra él en repetidas ocasiones para volver a sentir esa deliciosa fricción de hace un rato que lo intoxica todavía más que la bebida azul que tomó hace un rato.</p>
<p>—Chan…Yeol… ¡ah! —gime BaeKhyun en su oído, y ChanYeol lo escucha tan claro que siente su miembro pulsar dentro de sus pantalones. BaekHyun se aferra a su espalda unos momentos más en que todo es calor y euforia hasta que ChanYeol le planta un último beso en los labios y baja sus piernas temblorosas al suelo.</p>
<p>—Vamos a mi auto —es todo lo que le dice al oído. BaekHyun reemplaza su puchero de decepción con una brillante sonrisa que ChanYeol imita. </p>
<p>Se abren paso entre la multitud de gente más fácil de lo que parecía. ChanYeol está desesperado por llegar a la tranquilidad de su auto, donde ningún ruido pueda acaparar los deliciosos sonidos que hace BaekHyun. Sin embargo, quiere regresar a patearle el culo a SeHun cuando se da cuenta de que no tiene con él sus llaves, así que no hay forma de que regrese a casa. </p>
<p>—El idiota de SeHun se quedó mis llaves —dice, exasperado. Ni siquiera se da cuenta de que BaekHyun no conoce a SeHun, pero éste le lanza una sonrisa cómplice.</p>
<p>—Yo me encargo —contesta. De su bolsillo saca algo que parece un alambre y se hinca, y en un dos por tres le quita el seguro a la puerta y la abre con facilidad. ChanYeol parpadea un par de veces, la boca abierta de la impresión—. No preguntes —dice BaekHyun y suelta una carcajada para después jalar a ChanYeol y meterse los dos en el auto.</p>
<p>Ni tardo ni perezoso, BaekHyun se sienta en su regazo y lo besa de nuevo, esta vez lentamente, casi como si quisiera saborear sus labios toda la noche. ChanYeol tiene toda la libertad del mundo para apretujar el trasero de BaekHyun a su gusto, y se felicita internamente por dejar el ruidoso bar cuando escucha los jadeos de BaekHyun.  </p>
<p>—Me fascinas —dice, su voz más gruesa de lo normal. Ya no tiene ningún filtro, no existe la vergüenza que normalmente sentiría por estar fajando con un extraño a las tres de la mañana en plena calle, dentro de su auto. Es culpa del alcohol, y también de BaekHyun—. Quiero… quiero tenerte de todas las formas posibles.</p>
<p>BaekHyun detiene sus avances en los botones de la camisa de ChanYeol para mirarlo a los ojos. Sus finos dedos se enredan en su cabello y masajean suavemente mientras su cadera se sigue moviendo en el regazo del más alto, quien tiene todavía más dificultades para respirar. </p>
<p>—Eres muy lindo, ChanYeol —le dice. Sus labios danzan unos momentos más antes de que BaekHyun se separe a respirar—. Lindo y caliente. ¿Es eso posible?</p>
<p>—¿Existes tú y me preguntas que si es posible? </p>
<p>BaekHyun suelta una carcajada que resuena por todo su auto. ChanYeol se maravilla con la vista del cuello de BaekHyun, tan blanco y suave y limpio; no puede esperar a llenarlo de marcas. Regresan a besarse porque parece que no pueden tener suficiente de los labios del otro, y pronto sus besos pasan de juguetones a tener de nuevo el tinte apasionado del principio. ChanYeol ya ni siquiera sabe si todavía está mareado por el alcohol o por el deseo acumulado en su cabeza y vientre bajo.</p>
<p>No lo ve venir. De hecho, ni siquiera se da cuenta de la mano que deja su cabello y roza su pecho hasta llegar a sus pantalones; está demasiado inmerso en la forma en que BaekHyun succiona sus labios para notarlo. Sin embargo, un gemido fuerte e involuntario emerge de su garganta cuando BaekHyun desabrocha su cinturón y pantalón, y en un dos tres su miembro está libre y envuelto por su delicada mano. </p>
<p>BaekHyun no espera un minuto más y lo masturba de forma experta. ChanYeol echa la cabeza para atrás, disfrutando de todas las sensaciones que recorren su cuerpo en ese momento. Hasta tiene los ojos cerrados; se pierde de cómo BaekHyun examina cada una de sus facciones con una mirada de depredador. Apenas y escucha un «¿me permites?» antes de que BaekHyun se mueva de su lugar y lo obligue a abrir los ojos. Error. BaekHyun ahora está acomodado con medio cuerpo sobre el asiento del copiloto y su cara peligrosamente cerca de su miembro. Este chico lo va a enloquecer.</p>
<p>—B-BaekHyun… —dice, y en realidad es la única palabra coherente que puede formar a partir de que el chico lo introduce en su boca y succiona. ChanYeol tiene una mano acariciando el cabello color miel de BaekHyun mientras que la otra sujeta con mucha fuerza el volante, tanta que hasta sus nudillos se hacen blancos. Está seguro de que no durará mucho, porque la boca de BaekHyun es exactamente lo que necesita en ese momento. Y ni hablar de la vista; agradece no haberse quitado sus lentes. </p>
<p>—¿Quieres venirte? —pregunta una vez que desocupa su boca, pero su lengua regresa a jugar con la cabeza de su pene y ChanYeol quiere enloquecer—. Hazlo en mi cara, Yeol. </p>
<p>Es posible que este sea el orgasmo más intenso que ha tenido en su vida. No sólo pinta de semen el rostro angelical de BaekHyun, sino también su propio pantalón, parte del asiento y del volante. Todavía tiene espasmos cuando BaekHyun usa esa maravillosa lengua para limpiar hasta la última gota de semen, y es entonces que se da cuenta de que el muchacho está moviéndose lentamente contra el asiento, buscando alivio.</p>
<p>—Ven aquí —dice, cansado y satisfecho, pero con muchas ganas de complacer a BaekHyun. Éste obedece y se sienta en sus piernas de nuevo; a pesar de que es algo muy sucio, su miembro responde positivamente cuando besa los labios de BaekHyun y prueba su propio sabor en ellos.</p>
<p>ChanYeol baja sus pantalones y ropa interior sólo hasta debajo de sus muslos; BaekHyun siente escalofríos cuando su miembro está libre de la presión de sus pantalones. Sus grandes manos van directo a tocar el trasero del más bajo y BaekHyun suspira, esconde su rostro en el cuello de ChanYeol y mueve su cadera de forma involuntaria cuando una mano entre sus cuerpos toca todas sus partes sensibles. Cuando menos lo espera, su orgasmo ya le provoca espasmos, e incluso un quejido sale de sus labios cuando ChanYeol hace círculos con dos dedos alrededor de su entrada. </p>
<p>Se quedan en esa posición un buen rato. BaekHyun le da besitos en el cuello, mientras que ChanYeol acomoda los pantalones de ambos y acaricia la piel de su espalda después, sacando escalofríos del más bajo. </p>
<p>—¿Ese tal SeHun y tú son algo?</p>
<p>ChanYeol ya se estaba quedando dormido, el cansancio por fin se adueñaba de su cuerpo. Pero esa pregunta rebota en su cabeza como palomitas de maíz y le provoca muchos escalofríos. Y algo de asco también.</p>
<p>—Gracias a Dios, no. Creo que me dieron náuseas de sólo imaginarlo —dice. BaekHyun se ríe y asiente justo antes de besar su cuello una última vez. Se endereza y lo mira a los ojos; ChanYeol bien podría perderse en ellos toda la noche.</p>
<p>—Qué bueno. No tengo ganas de compartirte. </p>
<p>//</p>
<p>ChanYeol se despierta con los rayos de sol directamente en los ojos. Le duele un poco la cabeza; al menos las crudas nunca le han pegado tan fuerte. Sin embargo, todo su cuerpo le duele como si hubiera hecho ejercicio por horas, pero cuando intenta estirarse se da cuenta de que no puede. Abre un ojo para inspeccionar qué sucede (a lo mejor es obra de SeHun), pero lo que encuentra hace que su rostro entre en modo tomate y recuerde todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior.</p>
<p>El chico que conoció anoche (y con el que hizo cosas obscenas dentro de su auto, en plena calle. Dios santo) está acostado encima de él, todavía profundamente dormido. ChanYeol mira hacia a todos lados menos a BaekHyun, pero sus ojos caen justo en unas gotas de un líquido sospechoso manchando su volante y siente que la temperatura de su auto aumenta todavía más. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? </p>
<p>Está ideando un plan para regresar a casa sin tener que llamarle a SeHun, pues éste se burlaría eternamente de él, cuando BaekHyun se remueve en su regazo, y al segundo siguiente levanta la cabeza como un cachorro. Su cabello está muy desordenado, y sus ojos hinchados. ChanYeol siente unas ganas irremediables de besar su nariz.</p>
<p>—Buenos días, guapo —dice BaekHyun. ChanYeol nota que tiene más dolor de cabeza que él, porque gruñe y se esconde de nuevo en su pecho. El más alto está a punto de entrar en pánico, pues BaekHyun ya es completamente consciente de lo rápido que va su corazón.</p>
<p>—H-hola —contesta. BaekHyun se acurruca más sobre él y ChanYeol traga saliva. Ni siquiera es capaz de mover sus manos, las cuáles están muy cómodas en la espalda y cadera de BaekHyun—. Creo que necesito un baño.</p>
<p>—Y yo —ríe BaekHyun—. ¿Quieres que eche a andar tu auto? Sólo no me preguntes cómo sé hacerlo.</p>
<p>ChanYeol parpadea varias veces y después se ríe a carcajadas. Asiente; de esa manera, ya tiene una excusa más para invitarlo a desayunar.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>